Wheatley's in charge
by TsukiKuruseida
Summary: Wheatley is a daddy. And No it isn't Chells. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is, as if you couldn't tell by now, a Portal 2 fanfic. Honestly, I think I might have a bit of a challenge with this one. Like, I probably have trouble thinking up different activities they're going to be doing. If your asking what activities, well, you're just going to have to wait for it aren't you? This story is what happens when you allow an insane kid to play Portal 2 and thinking about anmesia at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chell, GlaDos, Wheatley, or any other characters in this story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Memory wipe

"Why, so sweet lord, did she have to bring me back?" Wheatley though do himself. To understand his situation we have to back up a few hours.

Ten Hours Ago:

Wheatley floated with the space core for a seemingly endless amount of time. The space core had somehow became bored of space and wanted to go back to it home.

"For the last time, mate, I can't get you or me back to Aperture." "Apppppppeture! Are we there yet?"

Wheatley sighed an annoyed sigh. He was forever stuck up here with this inhuman question asker for all of eternity.

He would never get to apologize to Chell. Never get to see her beautiful human face. He really didn't think humans were super-beautiful but Chell was the down right exception.

Just when he was at his robotic core's end, he spotted a satellite. It wasn't too far from the Earth. His blue eye lit up as he suddenly formed an idea.

"Perfect and GLaDOS thought she could keep ol' Wheatley down, uh?" He, then, using his own body's momentum tried to swing to the satellite. After about twenty minutes of trying, he succeeded. "I wonder actually whose satellite this is." He decided he didn't care.

"Appppppppppppperture!" "Yes, mate! I can get us back to Aperture!" One problem: how was he going to hack into it?

He took the next thirty minutes to try different thing from slamming himself into it without flying off into space, asking nicely, and finally just downright demanding.

He was about to give up when he noticed on the side the satellite the patch was wide open and accessible. "Well, don't I feel like a moron?"

"Oh god, she finally getting to me." He then patched himself in and waited for a signal. It came in as an electronic voice had made his circuits run cold.

"Hello and welcome to the Aperture science lab." It was GlaDos on the other end of the line. He was terrified and wondered why it found her.

He for the first time looked at the satellite. It was an Aperture satellite. He decided to try the accent as he did in the lab.

"Hello, buddy. This here is a complete stranger and not someone you hit into space."

It didn't take longer than two to three seconds for GLaDOS to put two and two together and suddenly, her tone turned to her usually murderous tone. "How the hell are you calling me?"

"Well, I'm using one of Aperture old satellites apparently and I…" GLaDOS decided to hurry this up, the less time, the better. "AND?"

"I need you to help bring me back." "And just WHY, for the love of science would I even begin to consider that as a factor?"

Wheatley knew she was close to hanging up so he went for broke. "If you bring me back and let me see Chell, you can put me in a human body and torture me."

The line went dead. "Hello'…GLaDOS?" Suddenly, he was being put in by gravity with the space core and heading for Aperture.

Wheatley screamed as he crashed though the building right into her chamber. He only remained consciousness to hear the words "Oh, good. Now for the robot-human exchange."

FAST FORWARD ABOUT NINE HOURS.

Wheatley woke up with a pained groan. He didn't know that robots were able to lost consciousness.

He touched his hand… wait, his what? He shot up to see he had two hands and was standing on two legs. He then saw a mirror in front of him.

He was now tall with blue hair, had one regular blue eye, and had a mechinal optical for another. His hair was a light blue. He was pale and actually quite handsome.

(To see the with he would be like, go to goggle and type in human Wheatley.) "Well, would you look at me, I looked one of those top A-listers now don't I?"

"Don't over sell yourself, you are in a perfect mechinal body." He turned around to find a woman shorter than him around four ten.

Her hair was gray and had a yellow optic for an eye. It was obviously GLaDOS had stood before him but he had one question. "Why did you put yourself into a body?"

She, then, walked up to him, pinched his ear, and made him go to the floor in agony. Her usually murderous voice came through her lips.

"It's so I can feel the pleasure of torturing you with my own hands. " She released him as to let him free. "Well, how are you going to locate Chell?"

"Well, while you were stay in space, we happened to make amends (although I still hate the woman), she come by every week or so to try and make friends or something."

Wheatley was about to ask when she would be here when a sudden sound of a ring came to the room.

"That's her now. Now, you little moron, I'm not going to let you go with me on the lift. Find your own way up." With that GLaDOS left Wheatley looking confused and desperate for a way up.

GLaDOS made the lifted go down with Chell in it. The reason Chell constantly returned was because to put it simply: there was nothing to do on the surface.

Of course, Humans still existed: it's not like things called the Combine done invade them.

No, its just life up there is dull to life down here. So, every one or two weeks, Chell comes for a little visit.

Chell wanted to forget about past experiences and get on with the present.

GlaDOS wanted to kill the present. With, of course, neurotoxin and turrets.

Chell was wearing still wearing the things from when she was in Aperture.

Mostly because if she was going to be down here, she want to feel comfortable in what is was wearing without hearing sarcastic remarks from one A.I.

She did miss Wheatley, however. The accent was what she liked most about him. It made him seem a lot more… sopshicated, yeah let's go with that, than what he usually was.

When she reached the A.I, she was shocked to find her in human form.

"Well, are you just going to stand there with your mouth open or ask me how I've been."

Chell straighten up and remembered her voice lessons she had been taking.

"Why are you looking like a human?" Chell asked with intrigue. GLaDOS merely replied, "There's an answer to that question but to understand it, you have to come with me."

Chell followed GlaDOS through the familiar setting of Aperture, her prison for the last 999999…. "No, Chell. The tests say your only around 23 maybe 26 but no older. Not whatever sick joke Valve tried to make."

GLaDOS ignored her and bought her to a machine. It was bolted into the ground and had two slots in it with a lever in the middle of it.

"This is the answer to your question. It is called the human-exchange machine. It actually has two functions: One to switch A.I's with human bodies to better their work effort."

Chell marveled at the humongous machine before GLaDOS revealed the second function. "It also wipes memories clean and store them inside it."

Chell, although she knew she would regret it, had to ask, "Why make a machine like that?"

"In a place of science, there is you really don't want to remember."

Chell cut right to the chase about Wheatley. "Have you found him yet?"

GLaDOS hid a smirk and told her "No. I have yet to find the little moron."

"He is not a moron. He just makes bad decisions. Some of the smartest people in life have made bad decision, like Thomas Edison."

"Well, if he hadn't not made bad decisions, like being out at night with hookers and more concerned with his work, I can honestly say time machines would be outdate by now and we would be making a new way of miniature travel through time."

Chell pouted as she said, "can't let me have anything can you?"

For the next thirty minutes, Chell did what she could to keep herself entertained: Redoing old test chambers, listening to the song GLaDOS sanf to her, and searching for that blasted cake.

Chell was about to go when GLaDOS decided to cut the chrades."Do you want to know why I really put myself into a human body?"

Chell was told to turn around until her surpise was here. As she did, she realized this probaly wasn't a good idea.

The last surpise she got from GLaDOS almost killed her so she only went on hope.

She heard struggling and then the stuggling stop. She was then told to turn around.

When she did, to say she was shocked was an understament. There stood a man with blue hair and was obivously very handsome.

It barely took her two moments to realize who it was. "Wheatley?" "In the robitic flesh." She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

GlaDos sent a fake vomiting sound thorughtout the facility but Chell didn't care.

"Now, let's get her out of here and have some fun, shall…" Right then and there, P-body and Atlas came in with some of the accelator paint.

Unfortunaley, they used it like a play weapon and were covered in it so P-body sled into chell and Atlas into GLaDOS knocking them into the human-exchange machine.

Wheatley was knocked from Chell grip and landed on the switch. Over the P.A system the announcer talked plainly about what was happaning. "Human-exchange machine activated. Erasing memories beginning."

When Whealtey got off the ground, the machine was buzzing to life. With GLaDOS, electritly surrounded her while Chell justly twiched uneasily.

Wheatley, in a panic, looked for the off switch. He pressed random buttons befroe realizing everything was deactivited during this process.

By the time he found the right swithc, it has been 10 minutes.

Wheatley was terrified for two reasons: One: He may have just killed the only one he cared about and the only one who could run the faciltiy. If he didn't reason b was GLaDOS would kill him or worse once she woke up.

**Back to The Beginning of this chapter**

Wheatley watched them for two minutes and then looked at the screen. It said Chell lost 9,467 077.79 minutes and GLaDOS lost 12,096 821.6 minutes.

When they awoke, he prepared to die like a gentlemen while humming hail to the queen. When GLaDOS was first, he brave for impact.

However, she looked around for something or somebody and when she spotted Wheatley, she actually cowarded away.

When he moved closely, She would scream out for somebody he didn't know. "!.! Where are you?"

He backed away and she hid in the corner. Chell was just now waking up and saw Wheatley. She didn't scream she meerliy turned her head sideways.

She then walked up to him and tugged his cufflink. He turned around to see her folded her hands shyly and ask "Excuse me, sir, but who are you, where am I, and who am I?"


	2. Chapter 2:Who Are You?

**So, what goes on, my fellow authors? As I thank the one person who reviewed this, I don't complain. Start small and gain big, as I say right**

**Calvin: They're never going to review you know that, right?**

**Tsuki: Shut up or I'll make you watch "Breaking Dawn".**

**Calvin: Not another word.**

**Tsuki: Well, anyway, I will get to the chapter ahead. Tally-ho!**

Chapter 2: Who are you?

Wheatley stood there with a hope that Chell honestly was ready to forgive him so he ignored her comment at that moment and introduced himself. "Why, you don't recognize me?"

Chell shook her head slowly to demonstrate she didn't actually know the man in front of her. "Well, luv, see if this doesn't remind you?" He found a rail and hung off of it and said, "Okay, remember to catch me, okay?"

Chell stared at him blankly letting him know she didn't remember who he was. "Okay, I guess the body was a bit of a trick." He climbed down and stood in front of Chell. In an over-zealous voice, he shouted "Its me Wheatley."

Chell again just sat there with a blank stare on her face. She couldn't figure how who this man was. "Hey, you know what I just noticed?' Chell shook her head to the side to signify no.

"I've never ever heard you talk. It actually sounds quite pretty and beautiful." Chell knew a complement when she heard one. Her mommy had taught her had.

She thanked this strange man but then realized she was in a different place of home. "Excuse me, but where am I?" "In Aperture Science, of course."

She scanned the room to find clues about this weird place but only saw a shivering body in the corner. She, in her instinct, jumped behind Wheatley and shivered.

"What are you so afraid of?" Chell pointed meekly towards the shadow and Wheatley headed towards it.

It was GLaDOS in a fetal position crying to herself. Wheatley though it was strange he couldn't hear it for the Intercom.

"Are you okay back here?" The android looked up and stared at Wheatley. She didn't know why but she feared him a little bit.

"Hi." A shy and meek voice escaped from her androidtic lips. "I'm the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, GLaDOS for short." GLaDOS picked herself up and bowed in a sign of respect.

Now, Wheatley may have been a moron, but he knew GLaDOS personally. I mean, he was a part of her brain at one time so he probaly knows a lot about her.


End file.
